


without you

by Asteroidologist



Series: what became of us? [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, a remake of an older work i didn't finish, gladion shows emotion, minor detail changes so far, moon has a crisis, now part of my series 'what becomes of us?', s/m ending spoilers, s/m postgame, s/m spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroidologist/pseuds/Asteroidologist
Summary: in the end, after she was gone... she realised she loved her.('what became of us?' chronological order: post-game directly)





	without you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a revised version of my older work of the same title, this time part of my 'what becomes of us?' series; now in 3rd person rather than 2nd person, with some minor detail changes, but otherwise the content is still the same. spoilers for s/m, eventual usum spoilers. s/m verse with parts of the usum story spliced in.

The thought of her leaving was ludicrous, and Moon had trouble wrapping her head around the idea. Yet it made sense — she had heard of Bill and his research in the eleven years she had spent in Kanto. Of course Lillie would decide to go there! It was the only option that made sense; if the toxins in Lusamine’s body were not being cleansed naturally, then perhaps someone else who had merged with a Pokémon would be able to help. But Lillie was Moon’s friend — and it hurt to see her go. It hurt to know that she had decided to do this without consulting anyone beforehand — and it hurt to know that Hau had to be the one to tell her. 

All of her attempts to dissuade Lillie fell flat, all for one simple reason; Moon’s throat was too tight, her mouth too dry, to let anything other than a sob out. What were the last few months all about, if it had to come down to this? That was the first question on Moon’s mind; and the next was a simple ‘why?’. Try as she might, she could never understand why it was that Lillie didn’t tell her she had planned on leaving. It angered her more that she couldn’t bring herself to stop the young blonde woman. Seeing tears roll off of Hau’s face and splash on the ground at his feet only broke her even more; for now she felt selfish, as if she only cared about herself. 

The realisation hit her faster than an Arcanine using Extremespeed. Of course; how could she not have noticed? Was she that preoccupied with the island challenge, or with saving the world or whatever else it was she was doing? Was she so oblivious that she didn’t realise that she loved Lillie? Did it take losing her, for her to acknowledge those feelings? The gods must have been especially cruel to her, if that was the case. And it annoyed her, yet again. The (almost) undefeated trainer, who had trudged to the ends of the earth and back to make Alola a better place, had been swept off of her feet by none other than her own emotions. It made her feel sick. Her stomach knotted and her throat was tighter. Her skin drained of all colour and she was a few shades paler. Hau must have been worried sick, because he instantly began to support her and carry her back home. It was a long journey, even though Melemele Island was rather small, and by the end he was worn out himself.

She fell into a deep state of sorrow over the next few weeks. If anybody called her, she would leave the phone to ring. Some days she just switched it off entirely. If her mother knocked on her bedroom door to let her know dinner was ready, she would take the food back to her room and eat in silence. She began to stay awake during the night, laying on the beach and staring up at the stars. Even for a tropical region, Alolan nights could be fairly chilly; but Moon didn’t care if she got sick. She left all of her Pokéballs in her bag, and she didn’t touch them except to let her Pokémon out for a while. Anything she had boxed was sent to Wicke at the Foundation, who took care of them. If Wicke had to manage other problems, Mohn tended to them at the archipelago instead. Kukui visited twice a week to check up on the young lady, but she refused to see him each and every time. By the end of the third week, Gladion had shown up. 

Moon knew it was hard for him as well, so she didn’t turn him away. They spent a while in silence, and then she took him to the beach with her. They looked out across the ocean together — wondering, perhaps, if Lillie was looking towards them, too. Moon was sure that night, she saw Gladion cry, too. It must have been quite a hard blow for him; he was free from the torment Guzma had subjected him to, and he got to watch the members of Team Skull rehabilitate themselves and become somewhat better members of society. His mother was no longer around to hurt him, or anybody else; and she had realised the error of her ways. Yet he was just as alone as he was before. His father was still ‘missing’, and his sister had taken his mother to Kanto to find a cure for her ailments. He had nobody he could reliably fall back on; Hau had started training under Hala, Sun was fending off challengers at the League, and Moon had withdrew herself from everyone she knew. Anyone that mattered to him was gone. Moon simply couldn’t bring herself to reject him here. 

A few days later, she decided to work on herself. She had to be stronger — to support those around her that needed it. In turn, she would be supported too, she was sure of that. At the start of the fourth week, she finally picked up her Pokéballs. The names of everyone she had met on her journey — everyone she wanted to defend and protect — were thrown about again and again in her mind. She would be strong enough to take care of all of them. When Lillie came back, she would be able to say that she had become a better person, too. As her mother kissed her goodbye, Moon swore to herself there and then; she would become Alola’s champion of justice.


End file.
